Hallelujah SasukeKun
by MiseryBlossom
Summary: Naruto's meeting fate. going through the memories of the past and more importantly the present. how does he cope? I added another chapter from Sasuke's POV
1. Hallelujah

**Hey guys,**

**this is a NaruSasu fic.**

**Yer my first one of these lol.**

**Its a song fic to the song Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright.**

**I don't own Naruto or The song.**

**I think you should listin to the song while reading this.**

**Gives it more feeling.**

**Well i might turn this into a whole lot of song fics but i dunno ill see how i do.**

**Thanks xo**

**Key - **

Music - **Bold**

Present - Normal

Memorys - _Itelic_

**

* * *

**

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?**

Trudging my feet along the dirt road, clad in black.

The rain fell onto my already cold body, I felt him close by.

I felt the tears prick at my eyes.

Walking through the pathway people made for me walking past Ino's and Hinata's team touching my shoulders as I walked past.

A memory came to mind.

"_Hey Sasuke-Teme!"_

"_Dobe, im not in the mood."_

_Today was the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre, and the heavens were crying for the boy in front of me._

_Staring at his parent's graves._

_I knelt down beside him, he didn't even look at me._

_I rested my hand on his shoulder letting him know I was here._

_For him._

_Always and forever._

**  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
**

I_ had just found out the forth, was my father._

_Tusnade standing at her desk, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi standing around me._

_I began crying, for joy and sadness._

_Sakura hugged me while Sasuke held a deep emotion in his eyes while his hand rested on my shoulder._

_I had lost him against the thing inside me._

_But to know who my father was, was the best thing I could imagine._

Remembering that I felt my mouth twitch up into a slight smile, but it was gone before anyone even realized.

I continued walking up the path it felt so slow.

**  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you**

_Sasuke had just asked Sakura out, I couldn't have been happier for them._

_They were perfect for each other._

_But every time I saw them._

_A constant pain racked through my body._

_I hadn't told him._

**She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

The path to my destiny wasn't far now.

None could tell I was crying as I walked past them.

My tears mixed with the rain.

Sakura hugged me tightly before I could continue.

My eyes clouded over with another memory.

_Hot Wild sex._

_That's how Sasuke described his love life with Sakura._

_I just wanted them happy._

_That's what I always told myself._

_There happiness is the world to me._

_And they are happy._

_I didn't want to ruin that by being selfish._

**Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

**  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
**

Walking through the Uchiha state to where Sasuke's family lay, I took deep breathes.

I remember coming here…home that's what I called it.

I moved in with him.

He always seemed so sad here.

Alone.

But so was I.

_Running my finger tips over the symbol, I smiled._

_Sasuke, Sakura and I were rebuilding the estate._

_Just to the way it used to be. _

_Now that Sasuke had defeated Itachi._

**  
There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

"_Sasuke, why won't you tell me anything anymore!"_

_He kept his head down and didn't reply._

"_You used to tell me everything!"_

_He's been like this since Itachi's death._

"_Naruto…I-I Love you."_

_That moment I had stoped breathing._

"_Sasuke…i-i…"_

_Before I could say anything I was cut off by Sasuke's lips._

That was the night is a night I will never forget.

I had finally reached my stand.

Tears pouring down my face as I stared at the rest of the village.

"Sasuke Uchiha, He was a good man…He was my Best Friend, My Brother, but most importantly my Lover."

"He died for his village, Just like Itachi had."

"He was a true Shinobi, he will be missed dearly."….

**Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Lying on our bedroom floor, tears running down my face.

Holding Sasuke's Kunai in my bleeding hands.

I felt my life slowly slipping away.

My wrists were slashed.

My life, detached.

Now I bleed here.

Waiting.

Death is grabbing at my throat.

Somehow I wish I would chock.

But I held our picture near.

Closing my eyes, with a smile on my face.

Because I am now being erased.

Ill see Sasuke soon.

I know ill see Sasuke soon.

Cause he is the one I hold dear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. let me know that you think =3**

**R n R **

**PLOX **

**thats like uber please.**


	2. The only exception

Well this is anothe rchapter of this song fic

but it's all in sasukes POV

this is of his death and when naruto dies.

sooo yer

the songs

The Only Exception - Paramore

I dont own the song or Naruto!

Key

**Bold - Song**

**_Italics - Memorys_**

Normal - things happening.**_  
_**

* * *

**When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**

I lay here, feeling my life slip away

I knew I wasn't going to make it back to see dobe,

You know how people say when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes?

Well, those people are right.

_I looked around the corner to see that my parents had had another fight,_

_Dad was sitting on the back porch, saying words I didn't know then,_

_That was the first time I had seen him look broken._

**And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
**

_Mother, she was sitting in front of her parents grave stones crying, _

_Her heartbroken sobs tore my soul, I hated when they fought._

_I Swore I wouldn't love._

Naruto…

You changed all that, im unsure if I should thank you or not.

**But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
**

As I lay here, you're the only thing I can think about.

Im sorry im leaving you.

I never wanted it to end like this…

Really.

**Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
**

I never thought I let you in…

But I was wrong,

I didn't have to let you in.

Even if I said I was alone.

And after Sakura I knew love never lasts…

**And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

I remember when we were fixing up the estate.

You asked why I didn't tell you anything…

It was because I knew I wasn't alone anymore…

That night I'll never forget.

You had found,

Me.

Thank you Naruto

My life left my body and I felt at peace.

**Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception**

Watching youwalk up to my grave, I watched your tears run down your face.

I want to wipe them away so badly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, He was a good man…He was my Best Friend, My Brother, but most importantly my Lover."

"He died for his village, Just like Itachi had."

"He was a true Shinobi, he will be missed dearly."

All I could do was watch.

**I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

I watch you cry, I watch you take the kunai to your wrist every time.

I scream your name over and over.**  
**Each time I know you can't hear me.

I scream louder.

You slump to the floor… tears stain your face.

Your wrists bleed, your eyes glazed, I watch you slowly start to leave the world.

I feel heat stream down my face, cause I know you did it to be with me.

Your clutch on our photo loosens.

**Ohh-  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
**

Your blue eyes stare at my own, tears streaming down your face again.

But I know these tears have a different meaning.

I feel your arms embrace me, I feel our lips touch, I feel, I feel love.

Because Naruto,

You are the only exception.

Because I swore I'd never feel love if it didn't exist.

**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing**

Dobe…I love you.


End file.
